sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Scarlet the Fox
Scarlet June the Fox, the hot-headed gunslinger. When the series needed a strong female character, she just plopped into faces. As a member of Team Mask and not even close to a pushover, she’s not as important as either Mac or Kennedy, but still plays a large role in the series as Team Mask’s strategist. A character I’ve wanted to make a page for for a long time, please enjoy! Appearance Though the name might have given you a vague clue, Scarlet’s fur is red. However, at the tip of her bushy tail, you can see that the jagged fur that is supposed to be white is actually a darkening pink that is not dark enough to even go into “light magenta” mode but still dark compared to most foxes. She also has medium-long-length, light brown hair that doesn’t go below half of her back. Along with that, she has orange eyes with tiny bits of crimson sprinkled throughout them. To differ from her friends’ unique outfits (Alexia’s custom shirt, Kennedy’s coat, Schnee’s…. everything), Scarlet usually wears quite casual clothing. She is usually seen donning a yellow tank-top with short, denim jeans, along with long, dark-purple socks and green tennis shoes. She also has an alternate outfit she calls “Slinger.” It could be considered her “battle outfit,” for it is what she’ll wear in physical situations. With this attire on, she wears a golden cape that ties around her neck, not too loose. Then, she’ll wear a blue jumpsuit along with rocket boots that she got from Schnee, allowing her to do much more extraordinary things. Personality Scarlet is Team Mask’s resident hothead. More like Max Irvaron than Mac himself, she is easily annoyed and snarks constantly. Though she makes up with it with brains and courage, she can be seen as overbearing to some. She is constantly trying to get a lead on something new - she knows she’s overshadowed by her other two team members, so she always goes one hundred percent in everything. She tries to impress others by showing them new ways to do things, and she is the “thinker” of the group. Scarlet can get very mad very easily. She does not like things that either confuse her or don’t make sense, and always tries to make sense of a situation. An example of this is when people are presenting new and unconfirmed theories and questions in Depths of Dimensions, causing her to go mad and start threatening everyone. However, when it gets so big that she knows things are going to get strange, she tends to lay off and let things happen. Though she doesn’t like it when things don’t go according to plan, she can deal with a surprise or two every now and then. Though you wouldn’t notice at first glance, Scarlet is not the best at interacting with new people - when it comes to relationships, she prefers to let things go with the flow. Though when pieces come together on their own, she can handle it, but the only reason she’ll talk to you if you’re not her friend is because you’re doing something wrong. Following up on that subject, Scarlet hates it when she (or anyone, for that matter) messes up with something simple or presents a threat to the situation at hand. This is presented in Depths of Dimensions, when she tries to comprehend and capture Keira the second she gets a hold of the latter’s energy signatures. Though with details above, you might get the idea that she is an introvert - however, that is false. She is a very loud person who is never afraid to voice her opinions. She is also very courageous - she is willing to sacrifice herself for the greater good if necessary. History How to Tame Your Anger Scarlet was born to Dawn and Julius June, two ordinary people living in Station Square. Though Scarlet was always prone to throwing fits when she was younger, they were a generally generic and happy family. Scarlet was joked to have OCD in school, reasonably - she could not handle people doing things that were so simple to her wrong, earning her a “clean freak”-esque reputation in school. But Scarlet didn’t ever worry about that - it was elementary school, things never got too bad with bullying there. She was one of the best in her classes, and though she wasn’t the smartest, she got good grades. However, Scarlet was smacked upside in the head by life when all of her success came burning down… literally. She was on one of her mother’s errands on a fairly average day to the bank to make a deposit. Scarlet, who thought about being a banker when she was older, decided to take notes on what one does. Her notes were destroyed in the fire. Suddenly, the bank was bombed by a terrorist, who was also attacking the city with a group, demanding that G.U.N. should get toned down to only protecting the area around them (for GUN is international) or that they shouldn’t be existing at all. The walls came crumbling down, and Dawn managed to help her daughter escape, caught in the destruction. Though she asked for Scarlet to tell her father she loved him, Scarlet would never see her dad again as she fled. Scarlet ran and ran and ran away from the carnage mess of a bank. For she was far away, she didn’t know how to get home, and did all that she could - cry. However, after a few days of being hopelessly lost, she witnessed a gang of thieves in action. The nine-year-old Scarlet, knowing this would be her only option to get off the streets, she went to them and asked them if she could join. A lot of consideration was put into Scarlet’s recruitment - she was just a child, and she wouldn’t benefit much to the group. Team leader, Marcus the Raccoon, realized that if she joined them, she would be a living alibi, and she could simply say that they had saved her if they ever got in trouble. Knowing this, Marcus welcomed her with open arms, if not for selfish reasons. Scarlet would spend the rest of her days in the group stealing and not getting caught. She made sure to stay hidden most of the time - if people saw her with the gang constantly, she wouldn’t make a very good alibi…. At least, that’s what Marcus told her. She would make some friends in the gang (well, basically friends, but they weren’t all that close) - Buck the Racoon, Marcus’ son, Blitz the Cheetah, Buck’s half-brother, and Shirley the Echidna. Recruiting Scarlet Fast-forward a decade, basically, and you have Scarlet with her gang, all grown up. She’s gotten an important position as the group’s strategist, and with Marcus and most of the other members in jail, the four sought to make a living for themselves with a simple plan - steal a valuable gem, sell it, get rich, find Father (at least, for Scarlet), and go forth with normal lives. Scarlet, however, had another thing in mind - what if they got more than simply “a valuable gem?” What if they got something that was not only beautiful, but also powerful - a Chaos Emerald, the renowned jewel? Naturally, not everyone would be up with the idea with painting targets on their backs, so Scarlet had to strategize. She planned a route for the team that they thought would take them to the closest jewelry store, but in reality it’d send them to a store that had mistaken a red Chaos Emerald as a rare and unprecedented stone. The group was successful with the robbery, but once everyone found out what they’d really stolen, there were cops chasing them. ' When they escaped the cops, they thought that they were all home free with nothing more to do. However, they made the mistake of walking past a bar that, unfortunately for them, had a bored Mac Hartley exiting it, who was looking for excitement. Mac, when he noticed what they had done, knocked out Buck to attempt to retrieve the Emerald, but Scarlet through a smoke bomb at their attacker, allowing them to escape. Scarlet, realizing that she was the one who’d gotten the group so deep in trouble, told her friends that they’d be able to take the Emerald and sell it themselves, and that she didn’t deserve to partake in gaining the cash. Though the trio was disappointed, they reluctantly agreed to her terms and went on with their lives, leaving Scarlet alone. Scarlet, a few days later, found herself trying to steal from a bank, attempting to accomplish what she had worked so hard for a few days ago. While she was mad at herself for letting them go without her, she was sad when she realized the truth - she had manipulated people who trusted her, so it wasn’t fair to them if she got some of the results. Knowing this, she told herself she’d make it big all on her own. She didn’t last long at the bank - just because she was unlucky like that, she happened to find Mac Hartley protecting the bank for a job. Once he spotted Scarlet trying to intrude, it didn’t take him a while she get her off her feet and onto the floor - she wasn’t trained professionally, and was a complete amateur. However, before he could ship her off to the police, he got a good look at her and decided she was hot enough to keep, simply interrogating her. Scarlet did not hold back any knowledge. What was at first tiny bits like her name and things she liked to do turned into her bawling about her entire life story and how hard it has been for her since the day her mother died. Having his sister ravaged, Mac felt sympathetic for the fox, and allowed her to com to his mansion after the job, sparking a new friendship. It''' took a while for Scarlet to get used to his classy lifestyle - even if she had lived an average life when she was younger, she had certainly never been rich. Though things were awkward at first, what with the whole “Hi I’m a guy that took you to a place after I completely destroyed you in a fight” ordeal, they eventually became close allies. Attack on Trikon A bit of time after Mac recruited Scarlet to be his pal, a new threat rose from the shadows - rumors slipped in and out of the public that the Commander was dead, and Mac and Scarlet were completely blindsided by this. It was the number one news story, and Scarlet was completely shocked… and remembering her own mother’s demise, she got a bit angry. Mac was off, also - this person who had been rumored to kill the Commander was at the top of his hitlist. His anger only increased when the truth was revealed to everyone - a character who went by the name “Serene Peterjack” had infiltrated GUN and killed the Commander, and a new one was to take office soon. Scarlet was now very upset at “Serene,” but was surprised at how mad Mac got over the whole problem and he sought to get revenge for the Commander. Scarlet, having a feeling things wouldn’t end well, did a bit of training with herself to at least be stronger than she previously was, for she knew that if she stayed at that level, she would be better off dead and undeserving of the riches Mac had given to her. When Mac was given a job by GUN to hunt down and ultimately kill “Serene,” Scarlet started getting suspicious - Mac had a strict and limiting “no kill” regimen, so why would he choose to abandon it all of a sudden while discarding of his dignity? Confused, Scarlet followed Mac when he went on his job. It’s a good thing she did. As Mac had no edge over “Serene” during the battle, had Scarlet not been there, Mac would’ve been killed. Before Mac could be killed, however, Scarlet grabbed a lid of a trash can in a desperate attempt to save her friend from “Serene’s” energy beam, causing it to break into pieces. Luna was about to completely demolish them both when law enforcement forces came, allowing the duo to escape. Scarlet’s Training - High Tension Unlocked! After watching the grueling battle of Mac versus “Serene,” Scarlet realized just how useless she was to her so-called “friend.” He was getting beat down ruthlessly, and what did she do? She watched. She watched, and watched, and was just praying that Mac would walk out alive. What type of person does that? Scarlet found herself feeling extremely guilty a few days after the fight, so she was ecstatic to join Mac when he challenged her to train. During training, they both had different responses to the challenges. Mac was able to ace most things easily - he’d been doing this type of training for most of his life. Scarlet, however… the only thing she was really good at was shooting and running. Because of this, she struggled to keep up with Mac’s pace, severely disappointing the Bengal Tiger. Though she did a better job than expected, he didn’t expect her to do so well. She thought she did a horrible job when he told her to take a break. When she got back from her break, she noticed something strange - Mac was charging right at her! She sidestepped the attempt and instantly recognized what he was trying to test - he wanted to see how Scarlet would do in a fight. Knowing that her friend wouldn’t go all-out, Scarlet prepared herself for a training match to get better. Even with Scarlet’s revolver, all of her pullet packs, and smoke bombs, Mac was able to see through her tricks. Not like he was able to dominate her as much as he did last time, though - it had been revealed that she was stronger than the last time they went head-to-head. Mac theorized that Scarlet had been training in secret, and he was correct. Later in the match, right when Scarlet was losing stamina and wa getting tired, Mac tried to try something new - instead of just using his energy to defend against attacks, he would use it to strengthen himself. He released an outburst of energy that sent Scarlet back a little, and then focused it back into himself, showing Scarlet a new form of Mac - High Tension. Mac, both confused and excited, told her that she had improved by much, and said she could go back to the mansion now that they were done. Scarlet admired Mac’s new form (which he called Tai for Tranquil Awesomeness Incarnate), and told herself to dream of succeeding in achieving the form herself one day. A Wild Wind Rescue! Later, after the duo’s sparring match, Mac started to allow Scarlet to come on some missions with him simply to test her and see how she’d fare in dangerous situations. Scarlet started improving rapidly - she was able to handle fisticuffs a lot better, and she could almost keep up with three-quarters of his base form. Eventually, the opportunity presented himself - apparently, a village had been captured by the semi-villainous semi-lame Dr. Eggman, who planned to roboticize the lot and use them as his personal Badniks. Someone had sent out a job with a high price, and Mac came rushing to Scarlet the second he put the pieces together. Scarlet + easy (enough) job = training! He presented the job to Scarlet, ecstatic. He said that this was an opportunity for her to go on her first job alone, and that he’d be able to really see if she was a decent adventurer. He said that the job was simple, and that she’d be able to finish it in a snap. There was one major flaw in this all, however - apparently, the village that the captives resided in was far away, and though the Doctor’s base was near, it’d be much harder to return them back to their homeland. He said he’d let Scarlet borrow his air-cycle he never used, and she painted it red, white, and finally rebuilt it with help from Mac as an air-cycle. And with only the paper describing the trouble to use, she set off to find the captives. It took Scarlet a bit of a while to get there, nearly three hours. She had to make a few stops for food and water, for the trip to the base seemed extended. It turned out that Eggman had set up a different base in the Marble Zone, and thus she had to travel a much longer distance than she expected. However, once she made it to the base, life totally made up for it. She got to shoot and battle a few Badniks, disarming them and destroying them. She broke into the base a faced off against Silver Sonic V3.0, new and refined, who was a problem at first, but wasn’t once she learned which specific robot parts to shoot. She continued throughout the base, eventually stopping when she heard screams. Alexia had done her part in saving her tribe - she was allowing them to run away from the roboticization process, but Metal Sonic was attacking the defenseless villagers and the base was doomed to self-destruct anyway. Scarlet managed to tear a hole through one of the walls of the room, giving the villagers the freedom to escape from the facility. She then had to face off against Metal Sonic with only a bit of time left. She managed to stand her ground against Sonic’s robotic counterpart for a bit, but she was ultimately rushed and blitzed by Metal Sonic. Before she could actually be defeated, though, she quickly ran for it and escaped the facility, locking Metal Sonic inside. Everyone (Scarlet and the villagers) made a run for it at super speed when the base exploded. Scarlet wanted to try to take a few villagers at a time on her Scarlet-Cycle, but Terra the Ocelot suggested that they shouldn’t split up to induce even more problems, and everyone agreed that they’d simply walk as a group. Scarlet, albeit annoyed, decided to ride slowly to keep up with the group’s pace, riding all the way to the village without quitting (with the exception of energy outages, where she quickly refilled it with her own). When they returned to the village, Terra and Alexia gave her the reward, but Terra was interested in Scarlet personally. Suggesting that the three went over to where she stayed, Scarlet drove them to the Hartley Mansions, allowing them to meet Mac. Over the course of two months, the four would become a quartet, forming friendships that would last for a long time. Konton Chaos Now, things were safe (at least, as safe as safe can be when you’re living with an adventurer). No more trouble was brewing out of apparently nowhere, and Scarlet and her friends were free to just hang out and talk to each other. Trikon City was in a time of peace and harmony, and there was nothing that could stop the group from having a good time! Then, just because life can be a jerk, a new enemy rose from Angel Island. Konton (as he liked to call himself), the fusion of positive and negative Chaos Energy was just going on a rampage for the fun of it. Scarlet was the one who was hearing all of this on the news, and she alerted Mac when she saw the destruction. When everyone gathered to battle Konton, Scarlet did a decent job. As Mac had not fully mastered High Tension yet and was prone to accidental speed bursts and extreme stamina loss, Scarlet fulfilled his role, though they were both overshadowed by Sonic and his crew (but still, they were all easily defeated). In a last ditch effort, Mac fired a blast of pure life energy, allowing Konton to be changed. Scarlet was about to kill him, but Alexia begged for them not to and Mac agreed, saying that his energy signatures were “different.” They all went to the Wild Wind Village, where Tails did research and Alexia mended everyone’s wounds. When Tails revealed that this wasn’t the same person they fought and that he took on a new form, Scarlet asked just what changed him. Apparently, the blast of energy Mac fired knocked some Chaos Energy out of Konton, resulting in a new form. Scarlet and Mac, both seeing this as an opportunity, said that Kennedy would be able to stay with them. They would all become closer… but Scarlet easily had the best relationship with Kennedy and Mac on the team, as the two didn’t get along well. A Harsh Punishment - Mac and Luna's Rematch! Scarlet had recently fought an electric mercenary, a robotic speedster, and a demon of chaos. She thought she was doing well in the “not dying” department, and was doing well in her new life with Mac. Even if him and Kennedy always seemed to be stepping on each other’s toes, she was doing pretty well with the duo of them, and Terra and Alexia were nice too, even if the former could be pretty uptight. Life was good… which made her feel bad. When she had left her gang, she was assured that she was making the right decision, by stopping her from ever dragging them into trouble…. But was it because she wanted to protect them, or because she had an opportunity and an excuse? They had gotten on her nerves a lot o the time - had she subconsciously left because that’s what she wanted to do? This, along with piled guilt of the fact she might not even be enough to protect her current friends, just worried her. Scarlet knew that she was still a novice compared to Terra, Mac, and - to her annoyance - Kennedy. Even though she was training with the two tigers to improve her ergokinesis and connection to the universal flow of energy, if they were ever in a pickle, would she be able to help at all? Well, she wouldn’t have much time to think about it, because Mac would eventually call the quintet over to a meeting to tell them that the jerk Serene had taken his sister as her captive. Scarlet was even more angered than Mac himself. Serene had dirt on Mac, and she was throwing that dirt in his face. What if she knew stuff on the rest of them? What if she threatened Blitz, Buck, and Shirley? What if she could even track down her dad? Scarlet discarded these thoughts - this was a time to be doing, not to be worrying, especially since Serene didn’t sound like she was the patient type. The five of them burst out to the outskirts of Lotking, searching for anything that would alert them that Serena or Marlee were anywhere near. Eventually, they would be confronted by a white, black-haired male rabbit, a grey black-haired female bat, and a young purple-feathered male eagle. They introduced themselves as Luna’s assistants, saying that they’d have to go through them to get to her. Mac told his allies to take them down before zapping away, and Kennedy teleported to follow them, leaving a three vs three match. Scarlet asked them why the trio was getting in their way, and the rabbit replied that Luna was a stronger force, so they were gonna have to join her if they didn’t want to get killed themselves. Scarlet sensed that there was something more motivating them… but if they were gonna get in th way of saving Mac’s sister, she didn’t care. That is, until she saw Sephtis. Sephtis Briona the Fifth was definitely a person she never thought she’d see in person. Back in her thieving days, that name alone was enough to make her cower… and now, she was about to fight the trained son of a long line of assassins?! Though she was extremely worried, she managed to convince herself that she was stronger now. Telling Terra to protect Alexia, Scarlet charged at Sephtis. In this battle, Scarlet constantly found Sephtis using wind from somewhere to disorient her movements and trick her into hitting air. Though she seemed to be faster than him on ground, he was blitzing her when he took to the skies. Scarlet was extremely frustrated - how pointless that training had been, how she was going to stand back and get Mac’s sister killed because of her own incompetence. This rage made Scarlet feel more powerful, more determined to succeed. Her vision turned red, she jumped into the air, and knocked Sephtis out of the sky in one quick period of time. The young fighter was dazed when she checked up on him, but she wasn’t feeling much better - after doing that, she felt incredibly fatigued for some reason. Ignoring this tiredness, she decided to check on her allies. Alexia was... actually not doing too badly. The bat she was against didn't seem to be harming her, and the two instead looked like they were going to fight but were having this conversation. With Terra... not so much. The rabbit that she was against was very quick, and his movements seemed to be tripping the ocelot up. Scarlet was about to intervene when the rabbit stopped, having beat Terra. He jumped behind Scarlet and grabbed a near-unconscious Sephtis before jumping back to Tina. Alexia, instead of blasting them (which was what Scarlet would've done), asked them who they were and why they were doing this. The white rabbit revealed that he was White Ainekas, and the bat said that she was Tina. They told them that they were Luna's "partners." They said that it'd be smarter to work with the stronger force than against it. Scarlet chuckled and yelled at them, telling them that they were true idiots if they thought that Luna thought of them anything more than pathetic peasants, and that if they continued down this road, the crime they'd cause would walk them down a path they never wanted. The two seemed unconvinced, but they did hesitate, so Scarlet decided to pour it down heavy saying that because of them, people - people close to them - were going to die. She warned them that if they didn't get out of their way, she was going to show no mercy to people who had such disregard for Mobian life. This seemed to finally do the trick, as White sighed and Tina looked shaken as they agreed to let them go, and the eagle, though wondering what they were going to do, followed. Annoyed by the ordeal, Scarlet didn't waste any time in going to locate Mac and Kennedy. She found them with Luna... though their energy signatures were weak, and they looked beaten. Luna looked like she was just about to kill them both when Scarlet fired an energy beam through her shoulder, catching the bunny off-guard and momentarily stunning her. Mac and Kennedy, who seemed to have had things worked out between the two of them, were extremely grateful towards her, but they didn't have any time to waste. Quickly getting up, the three of them fired projectiles at Luna, evaporating her. Finally done with the genocidal maniac, the three were found by Terra and Alexia, who had caught up to them. They all celebrated together and were happy they were all alive, but they knew they had one more task - to find Marlee. Mac tracked a house down with energy similar to his, but when they found it, it seemed to just be a purple energy clone of Mac Luna had created. Scarlet wondered why Mac was so nonchalant about it, but happy she contributed to helping the group out, they began to head on home. Powers & Skills Powers Being trained by Mac, Scarlet has picked up a very useful ability - extrasensory perception. She can sense the flow of energy waves, and thus can react to movements by predicting where the signatures go next. She can also use her own energy to strengthen or defend against attacks - it’s how she keeps up with powerful opponents, but she only has so much energy to begin with that she doesn’t make herself that much stronger. Along with that, Scarlet can manifest her life force in forms of energy, allowing more projectile potential. Her most common form of manifesting it is through the use of quick red lasers to either throw off or finish off her opponent. Whenever Scarlet performs some type of energy attack, it will be red, similar to her aura. Skills Scarlet doesn’t have many powers or any abilities, you might notice. She wasn’t born with fire powers, and she can’t fire a Kamehameha or a Rasengan or something else anime-y. Everything here is things she learned when she was younger, or when she was being trained by Mac. Having done a lot her life, she’s obviously picked up some skills, so let’s start! First of all, she has her combat prowess. Though it wasn’t nearly as apparent when she was younger, she’s improved a lot currently. She is much faster, stronger, and durable than the average Mobian even without strengthening herself - this is because she’s been in a lot of situation where she needs to be better, and thus improves. She can also handle a gun extraordinarily well. She is a very good marksman, and though she has a low chance of hitting someone when she’s moving, she can predict where they go with her extrasensory perception to the point where she can shoot a moving target. Finally, Scarlet has her reaction speed. A common skill that all members of Team Mask have, she’s able to react to something instantaneously if she knows that they are close. While she’s probably the worst on the team, she can still do it well. Relationships Fanon (because she doesn’t have any canon relationships) Friends & Allies * '''Mackenzie the Tiger First and foremost, we got the Bengal Tiger himself, Scarlet's bestie for the restie. When Scarlet first tried to escape from the bank and was caught by him, she was expecting to go straight to jail... but instead, he seemed to take an interest in her, for whatever reason. At first, she had so little trust in the tiger, believing that he didn't really care about her and was pretty much keeping her as a trophy. However, after Luna's encounter with him, Scarlet saw how he was a pretty good Mobian who actually did care for the lives of others, despite how careless he may have seemed. This was just the beginning to a long string of development that Mac would cause within her. Mac has definitely changed Scarlet for the better - he made her more brave, more willing to risk herself for others, and more willing to let loose and enjoy herself. Scarlet has also changed Mac - giving him something to fight for, and truly giving him a friend he can always rely on. Together, the duo's personalities mix amazingly, and they will always protect each other. * Kennedy the Chaos Tiger Scarlet and Kennedy have a pretty good relationship, and unlike Mac, Scarlet was truly someone for Kennedy to lean on when he was first "born." She knew how strange living in this brand new world could be, so she tried her best to provide him some comfort in his early days. However, as he grew and developed, they were less mother/child and more like siblings, with Kennedy caring for Scarlet and vice versa. Scarlet didn't know how to see this new Kennedy at first - she thought he'd be Mac 2.0, so she was surprised, and didn't know exactly what to think of him in the beginning. But the two still kept that close bond, and together, Mac, Scarlet and Kennedy used that bond to form a little "team" of sorts. Though Kennedy's nonchalant fursona about everything tends to either annoy Scarlet or tick her off, the tiny squabbles they have don't distract from their care for each other overall. Scarlet places his trust in him, and he does the same, allowing them to have a pretty good relationship. * Alexia the Hedgehog When Alexia was a captive, Scarlet was there to go to her rescue. Because of that, they befriended each other naturally, even with conflicting personalities. Alexia respects Scarlet a lot, and Scarlet always tries to protect Alexia as if she’s a little girl (though she’s jealous of how much attention she gets from Mac and Kennedy). * Terra the Ocelot Terra and Scarlet don’t interact too much - they both have their separate lives, and thus it is hard to tell if they are really friends or not. Their relationship is more on the respect side, however - Scarlet admires Terra’s bravery to protect her village, and Terra approves of Scarlet’s will to get stronger. Despite the fact that they having different morals that should collide often, the two get along pretty well, so they are able to live peacefully. * White the Rabbit Scarlet and White have a small friendship, as they both have a tendency to joke around that is accompanied by a joking attitude. Though they don't hang out with each other enough to truly call them "friends," they do consider each other to be allies, and they rely on each other for when the going gets tough. * Tina the Bat Scarlet, Schnee, and Tina are all complete opposites - if Scarlet was fire, Tina'd be water, and Schnee would be lightning. As the self-proclaimed "Trikon City Sirens," Scarlet and Tina definitely get along the best out of the three Trikon City females, as Scarlet can relate to Tina being so estranged to all of the madness and strange personalities coming from around her, and how stressful it can be. Scarlet will always be Tina's girl, having her back and generally just having fun with the bat. Though Tina's fairly quiet and Scarlet's fiery personalities can get them into some... interesting scenarios, they still manage to keep a pretty close bond. * Sephtis the Eagle Scarlet basically sees Sephtis as a younger, more annoying Mac. He's a lot like a nephew to her, if Tina was his mom. Whenever he wants to do something crazy, he'll tag along with her and Mac to spice up his life. Though Scarlet will most likely never admit it, she doesn't know the feeling of having a younger companion, and she very much enjoys his company. Foes & Rivals * Schnee the Hedgehog Schnee and Scarlet's relationship is comparable to Terra and Mac's - one is a lot more loud and chaotic, while the other tends to be more disciplined. Schnee has always used loudness and personality to hide her inner insecurities, but when she does it with Scarlet, it mostly just gets on the fox's nerves. It's not like Schnee tries to push her buttons - she just does so, because she's not really used to having a filter. This can cause for Scarlet and Schnee to be put in some fairly comical situations. * Luna the Bunny Scarlet truly despises Luna with a passion. Ever since she heard that some rabbit with supernatural abilities was running around committing genocide, she wanted to take her down. Ever since she got her powers, she wanted to help out in the battle against evil!...but when Luna first took Mac down, it really lowered her self-confidence. Truly made her wonder if she was worthy of even helping, some used-to-be crook trying to do good. But when she got some training, she felt like she could actually make a difference, so in a way, Luna empowered Scarlet to be stronger, to be better than her old self. Gallery XoPs Scarlet the Fox.jpg|Scarlet's main image, done by XophPsycho! Team Mask.jpg|Scarlet with her teammates Mackenzie the Tiger and Kennedy the Chaos Tiger, done amazingly by Lee! Gothic'sScarlet.jpg|Scarlet done by GothicBandicoot on the SFW, thanks! Bliss'Scarlet.png|Scarlet done by blissfulangel1994 on DA, danke! N8'sMSScarlet.jpg|A picture of Scarlet by User:N8DASPAGR8IOZ on the SFW. Thank you! N8MSScarletSketches.jpg|Some sketches of her by the aforementioned user. Beautiful! Sonic155'sScarlet.jpg|Scarlet done by https://www.deviantart.com/sonic155 with her gun, thanks! Themes White Requiem 2 (Rachel VS Ragna Theme) '''''It has this air to it that doesn’t represent elegance, but instead demands respect. Trivia * Scarlet has a vehicle that she likes to call the Scarlet-Cycle - it is an air-cycle that can travel through the skies at fast speeds, and she uses it to get around constantly. * Scarlet is my first fox. * Scarlet was originally planned to be a love interest for Mac, but as I wanted Mac to be a free man, she was then changed to a one-sided crush, before ultimately getting redone as her own character that is only friends with Mac. * Future plans for Scarlet? She mimics Mac’s High Tension, only to get different results…. * Scarlet's voice actor is Laura Bailey. Category:Females Category:Foxes